Duo the Theif
by Dark Neko Shinigami
Summary: This is my first attempt at a songfic, so please bear with me on this. :) It is also my first writing with Duo and Quatre, hope you enjoy.


(I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own Sting or the song 'Desert Rose' the copyrights or any of that Jazz. I am just writing this as a fanfic. I ain't making money off of it, so please don't sue me or anything. Now, to the songfic. :) )  
  
  
Duo the Thief  
Songfic to  
'Desert Rose'  
  
  
It was the year After colony 199. War had brought out many changes in the life of the colonist, some for the better, and some for the worse. To the youth who stood in the shadows of an allyway, life had taken on a key of the worse.   
  
He stood, shivering from cold as a light drizzle started to pour down, soaking his clothing persistantly and bringing goosebumps to his exposed flesh, though, somewhere deep down, the sun was shining and in a better time in his memory, he was warm and content. His amythist eyes taking in the surroundings of the reconstruction that was still going on even now.  
  
This life was so hard, now that he was no longer a soldier, now that he no longer had shinigami to pilot. Now that he was no longer Shinigami. What was out there for him? Was there a future to look for, wait for, belong too? What kind of life waited for him to turn the next corner? He could feel the soft caress of lips against his and he raised a hand to touch them gently.  
  
~~I dream of Rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in pain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand~~  
  
Now, he was reduced to a mere thief. He shivered in the cold as a heat of one past memory warmed his heart. He couldn't beg. He was too proud to beg, instead, he would take what he needed. He depended on none and was just as happy to have noone depend on him. Lifting his chin up and allowing the drizzle to run freely down his face, he searched his victims out.  
  
He walked through the crowd, a sensuous smile gently curving his lips. His slender fingers finding their ways into unsuspecting bypassers pockets, giving Duo Maxwell his reward.   
  
"Another day, another dollar." He whispered to himself in triumph as he pocketed the stolen earnings. It wasn't much, only eleven dollars, but at least he would be able to eat today.  
  
The shadows had their own eyes, and they burned as they watched the pickpocket work his magic.  
  
~~I dream of fire  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames   
Shadows play in the shape of a man's desire~~  
  
Noone seemed to see him, or even care that he was there. But he was there and he was just as beautiful as always. Taller than he had been four years ago, a long cable of a chestnut braid hanging heavily down between his shoulder blades, large innocent amythist eyes framed with the longest of lashes. Gentle, misleadingly sweet face. His smile gave away his true nature. It was cheeky and full of mischief.  
  
Quatre stepped out from the protective darkness, a dark cloak about his shoulders to keep the rain from chilling him, his eyes never leaving that of his once love. 'How could you have come to this Maxwell? Why didn't come to me?' His heart moaned softly as Duo played his game futher up the street.  
  
Resigning himself about the confrontation, Quatre moved slowly behind Duo, once again shifting into soldier mode. He hadn't done that in so long, but it never hurt to be on guard. He was after Duo Maxwell after all.   
  
Clearing his throat, the blond Arabian silently cursed himself for feeling timid. When was the last time he felt this way? Why should he feel nervous? He was no longer a boy, he was now a man, and he could handle confrontation. No problem.  
  
"Duo." He said, his voice taking on more of a whisper than he meant it to, but it still held its purpose. He spoke with a soft, yet gentle tone. One that Duo would not feel threatened by.  
  
That voice. Duo turned slowly, almost unbelievingly. His large violet eyes widening as he stared at Quatre.   
  
~~This desert rose  
Each of the veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this~~  
  
Quatre blinked at Duo's appearance. It was evident that he had had little to nothing to eat for so long. His cheeks were hollow, his hair dull. The ex Sandrock pilot stepped closer to the stunned Duo. Only his eyes, his eyes gleamed with such a bright intensity, that once again, Quatre felt timid.  
  
That was a first, Duo at a loss for words. Quatre chuckled softly at that revelation.   
  
"Hello, Duo." He whispered softly over the falling rain. Neither had realized that it had began to fall in a steady cresendo.  
  
"Quatre? Is that really you?" The ex DeathScythe pilot cocked his head and stepped forward, albeit cautiously, as if even Quatre would strike him for what he was. Duo was rewarded by the kindest of smiles.  
  
'Oh Duo... What has happened to you?' The blond Arabian once again noted Duo's physical appearance, and his heart immediatly pondered how the rest of Duo was.  
  
~~This fire burns  
I realize that nothing's as it seems~~  
  
Quatre stood paitently as Duo approached him. "I won't hurt you.." He soothed. 'I could never hurt you Duo.'  
  
The Shinigami pilot smiled his bright, cheeky smile. "Oi Q-man... been a long time there huh?"  
  
Quatre nodded and opened his arms, his cloak opening as well. Duo stepped to him, allowing greatfully the embrace, then the warmth as the cloak closed about him again. Snuggling to his once koi, he sighed deeply. 'Maybe it's a fever, and I'm on my deathbed. This can't be real.' Duo thought to himself as he revelled in the embrace.  
  
  
~~I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of love  
  
"It's ok, now Duo. You don't have to hurt anymore." Quatre whispered softly into the dirty hair. Duo lifted his head up to look questioningly up to his love, then realized that tears were streaming down his own face. 'No.. this isn't a fever and I'm not on my deathbed. This is Real. He came back for me.'  
  
"I thought.. I thought that..." Duo turned his face down to hide the tears with a mixture of shame and anger. "I thought that you had forgotten me. Had.. Had given up."  
  
He was shocked as Quatre began to chuckle. "How could I ever forget you Duo? You know better than that. When I told you that I would love you forever, I meant it. I don't lie."  
  
Duo wiped his tears away with a brush of his hair as he once again looked into those bright, clear eyes. Nodding softly, he smiled once again.   
  
"Lets go home." Quatre whispered soflty, pulling Duo in the direction of a long, white stretch limo. Shinigami nodded. "Yes. I'll go where ever you need me to go." Duo smiled. "My sweet Desert Rose."   
  
Quatre lifted Duo's chin, stealing a quick kiss as he ushered him into the limo and taking a seat beside him.   
  
~~Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
This desert flower, this rare perfume  
Is the sweet intoxication of the fall ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
